I Wanna Be With You
by cenaslover
Summary: When Trish visits Jay in TNA, she was just visiting him to get away from the WWE and drama in her life. But what will happen when the drama she wanted to get away from decides to follow her? Will anyone help her, or will she face it alone? AJTrish


**A/N: Okay, so I know this is ANOTHER one. But I'm done promising that I won't post any new stories until my old ones are finished, I just can't help it, once I get an idea I HAVE to write it. Anyway, Read and enjoy!

* * *

****I Wanna Be With You:** Part 1

"Trish, are you sure that you want to do this?"

"Mel, I've said yes like a million times."

Melina Perez sighed and sat down on her bed and watched Trish put her clothes in her suitcase. "It's just… he's your ex-boyfriend. Won't it be weird to be around him?"

"For one, yes, he is my ex-boyfriend, and two like I've told everyone over and over again, me and Jay are _just_ friends, in fact we're best friends, and I'm going to TNA to visit him." Trish said closing the suitcase when she was done.

"Okay." Melina replied simply.

"I gotta go, I can't miss my flight." Trish said putting on her jacket and grabbing her suitcase, when she reached the door she turned to face Melina. "I'll call you when I get there."

Melina looked up and smiled. "Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Trish said turning and walking out.

Airport

"Yeah, Jay. Yeah. Yes, I'm getting on the plane right now. I should be there by like seven. Okay, see you then. Okay, bye." Trish smiled and hung up the phone.

She then handed her plane ticket to the lady at the gate of flight number 23 to Orlando, Florida. The lady checked it, and then motioned for Trish to go to the plane. Trish thanked the lady and got on.

Orlando, Florida

Jay sighed and hung up his cell phone.

"Who was that?" His roommate asked sitting on the couch next to him.

"It was Trish. She told me she would arriving at the airport at seven."

"Cool. Hey, do you wanna come with me, Chris, and Eric to the gym for a while at the arena, since you still have a while before you gotta go pick her up?"

"Sure, AJ. Come on."

The Gym

"So, who exactly is this girl that's coming to visit you?" Chris asked doing his sit-ups.

"I've told you guys, her name is Trish." Jay replied lifting weights.

"Oh yeah, that really hot girl in the WWE that is Women's Champion, right?" Eric cut in.

"Yes." Jay looked down at his watch and saw that it was six thirty. "Shit, I gotta go pick her up. Bye." Jay said running out.

The Airport

As Trish was waiting for Jay a few of her fans had spotted her, so she's spent the last ten minutes signing autographs and taking pictures. Just then Jay showed up.

"Trish!" Jay said hugging her.

"Hey, Jay." Trish said hugging him back.

"How have you been?" He asked as he picked up her suitcase and they started toward the car.

"Good, I guess. What about you?" She questioned as they got into the car.

"I've been good."

"So, how's TNA?"

"It's awesome. I'm the NWA World Heavyweight Champion." He said proudly.

"I know, I was sitting at home watching the pay-per-view, congratulations."

"Thanks." He said smiling. "Um… before we can go to the hotel we have to stop by the arena for Impact!."

"Okay."

When they pulled up to the arena and got out Trish stopped him. "Wait, I have to get my jacket out of my suitcase. When I was on the plane I had taken it off." She said opening the door to the backseat and taking out her jacket.

"Okay, are you ready to go in?"

"Yeah, come on."

Gym

"AJ!" Jay called walking into the gym, with Trish by his side.

But AJ didn't hear him because he was listening to his Ipod while jogging on the treadmill. Jay sighed and walked up behind AJ slapping him in the back of his head. "What the hell?" AJ said taking the headphones from his ears and getting off the treadmill.

"AJ, this is Trish. Trish, this is AJ." Jay said introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." Trish said smiling.

"You too." AJ replied.

"So, what were you listening to?" Trish questioned gesturing to his Ipod.

"Oh, I was listening to Abandoned Pools. Do you know them?"

"Hell yeah, they're like one of my favorite bands in the world."

Just then they were interrupted by Chris and Eric.

"Jay, how rude of you not to introduce us to your _beautiful_ friend." Eric said approaching them.

Jay sighed and rolled his eyes. "Trish, that's Chris, and that's Eric. I'm sorry."

Trish looked at Jay confused. "Sorry for what?"

"Trust me." Jay replied laughing.

Suddenly they heard two girls scream. "Trish!" Trish turned around and saw two of her best friends, Jackie Gayda and Gail Kim standing in the doorway to the gym.

"OHMYGOD!" Trish screamed back, running up, and hugging them. "I missed you guys so much."

"We've missed you too." Gail said smiling. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. What about you two? Oh my god, I haven't seen you two in forever." Trish said excitedly.

"I know. We've missed you so much." Jackie and Gail said, hugging Trish again.

Trish smiled and turned to Jay who had his hands over his ears. "What are you doing?"

Jay removed his hands from his ears and shook his head. "I hate high pitched screams."

Trish glared at him and laughed. "You're retarded."

"I know." He replied.

Trish shook her head and walked out of the room with Jackie and Gail and when Jay turned around he saw Eric and Chris staring at him. "What?"

"That…. That's…. that's her?" Eric stuttered, pointing to the direction Trish had just walked.

"Yeah… why is it such a big deal?"

"How could you break up with her? Look at her, are you fucking crazy?" Chris asked in disbelief.

"I didn't break up with her, we both decided that it would be best if we were to see other people." Jay said, sighing as he picked up a weight.

"Okay, technically you fucked up the relationship by cheating on her." Eric pointed out.

"_DON'T_ you dare bring that up." Jay warned, angrily. "That was the worst mistake of my life and I live with it everyday, I was an idiot, I know. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I fucked it up all in one night. But you don't have to bring it up."

Eric backed away from Jay slowly. "Sorry, dude. Uh… I'm going to go. Bye." Eric said leaving quickly, with Chris following him.

Jay watched them disappear and turned back to AJ who had his music on again. Jay sighed and tapped him on the shoulder.

AJ pulled one of the earphones from his ear so he could hear. "What?"

Jay sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "So, what do you think of her?" He asked curiously.

"Who? Trish?"

"Of course Trish, who did you think I was talking about, Eric?"

"Eric's not a girl." AJ pointed out.

"We don't know that for sure, we've never had proof of that. But yeah, Trish." Jay replied laughing.

AJ laughed as well and stepped off the treadmill. He walked over to his black bag and turned off his Ipod and put it in there. He picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "She's cute."

"She's cute? That's it?"

"She's nice." AJ said walking to the other side of the gym.

Jay groaned and followed him. "She's cute and nice? That's all you have to say about her?"

"What do you expect me to say, I just met her." AJ said as he got on the floor and started doing one handed push-ups.

"I don't know, say something other than she's cute and nice."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Jay said, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Well that's helpful." AJ replied sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

Women's Locker Room

"I'm so happy you're here." Gail said, sitting down on the couch, making room for both Trish and Jackie.

"Me too, I've wanted to see you guys since you left. Ever since then I swear, the Women's Division sucks." Trish complained, sitting next to Gail.

"Yeah, I watch WWE sometimes, I can't believe they make you lower yourself down to the likes of Candice Michelle, Ashley Massaro, and people like that's level. You're so much better than that." Jackie said brushing her hair.

"I know, but it's not like I can walk up to Vince and go 'If you don't give me better competitors for me to go against than I refuse to wrestle or defend my belt' he'd fire me so fast, then where would I be?"

"Vince is an ass." Gail said, rolling her eyes.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: I know, sucky ending. But, if I didn't end it there it would have went on and on for like, ever. lol. But yeah, R&R and tell me if I should continue or not. :)**


End file.
